


One Soul and a Devil

by Karl_Ealisson_Yannhart



Category: Original Work
Genre: One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karl_Ealisson_Yannhart/pseuds/Karl_Ealisson_Yannhart
Summary: Destruction fell in love with Creation a long time ago. With the years the two became one and created mankind. From their union was born greed, frustration, anger, sadness, loneliness. All those emotions that Destruction was feeling. In exchange of his love, those sentiments and a part of his soul shall belong to Creation and the universe we know of today shall be born.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character





	One Soul and a Devil

Let me tell you a story. A story of love between two person, two intangible and free spirits. This love story is the meaning of the life we know today. Without it, there would be no happiness, no sadness, no friendship or anger. All those sentiments, the greed, the frustration, the relief. All that is born from this two people. 

The universe, all those years ago gave birth to some souls but the most known is called “creation”. It was the meaning of everything, it could create anything. It was pure, free, it was bright and just like light floating easily around the world, hovering everywhere and protecting all living things. It couldn’t destroy, and people were thinking of it as God itself. Able to do so, so much. They were loving it, showering it in love, when it was showering the universe in bright and blinding light. All around it, everywhere it was going, flower would bloom, grass would become light green and soft. Birds would sing, it was like the wind would sing with them too. It could make the sun shine or the rain fall relentlessly. It was amazing; without creation the universe couldn’t have survived, it was the most important thing, the most important soul. The one that shall be preserved forever and ever. 

In the same world were living demons and devils. Not the one we know of nowadays. They were mischievous creatures but they weren’t send to torture, to kill, to corrupt. They weren’t bad, they weren’t in need to be feared or exterminated, they weren’t in need to live far from anyone, ignored by life itself. They were just part of the world, part of the universe. Except maybe for one in particular. This devil was called “destruction”. He could destroy anything but he wasn’t able to create. He was alone. 

Around him the sky was darkening, as for saying “you don’t deserve my blue, my clouds, my protection. You didn’t create me, you just want to destroy me. You don’t deserve to see the light of the sun, only the darkness of your mind”.  
The devil could live with it. Even if his mind was no darkness. Maybe the only form his body could take was the one of a black coat without a face and only bony fingers that could annihilate everything, but his mind was bliss. His mind was innocence, the purest thing that could ever exist. He wasn’t ignorant, he was kind. He could accept his misery, he could accept to live without light. He could live and exist knowing that he would never be able to pick a flower without it dying between his fingers. 

Often people misunderstand this story. They thought that destruction and creation were two parts of the same soul, completing each other perfectly. It wasn’t the case. Destruction was a devil, a powerful devil that would never be able to hold the thing dear to him close to his heart and creation was a spirit, a soul. Creation was in everything and everyone, it was even in Destruction. It was the origin of all, and if you were lucky sometime you could see it as a grand ray of light, above the ground, a little like a long coat of white shining and reflecting the sun and one day, this two meet each other. 

Destruction fell in love instantly, wanting to embrace Creation without ever letting it go but if Destruction was a devil, what was Creation ? It was everything, it was in everything but it wasn’t anything. Not a living being. Just a soul, fractured in so many parts and given in all the things it created. Sometimes, the rest of this soul were assembling together, forming this ray of light. That what stole Destruction’s heart.   
Ever since that day, he was watching it. Watching it hover over the universe, bathing the world in perfection but Destruction couldn’t approach it. Every time he was taking a new step in the direction of his unconditional love, everything around him was turning to dust. 

It took so many years, but one day Destruction stood just before Creation. It was like the purity forming Creation had eyes, and it was like they were fixed on the dark figure looming just an inch away. In his path, all the flowers, all the grass on which ever stood, ever walked Destruction had decayed. Everything was dying on Destruction side. On Creation side, everything was still alive, was still bright. Trembling, Destruction extended his hand, holding one flower. It was withering, the petals falling but disappearing without ever touching the ground. The skeleton fingers of Destruction were holding it firmly, resolute. After so many years spend by breaking it magnificent soul, Creation was still white, was still pure and was still light but it was only it appearance. In reality, the rest of it soul were horrible, bored, not pure at all. Nothing mattered anymore. The only thing Creation could do was create when what it wanted was destroy. It didn’t care anymore about the problems of the universe. It wanted to be selfish, to exist for itself, but Creation was everything, and so Creation was nothing. It was crying and screaming while creating. Creation wasn’t in love with Destruction, Creation didn’t know who this devil was but all those emotions, it didn’t create any of that. 

Another thing meaning that those souls weren’t the same was that if Destruction could destroy, Creation could create twice as fast.   
That’s why, the light took the form of two small and warm hands. They were holding the skinny one between them, and suddenly the flower came back to life with all it petals, each of one different color. The grass around Creation and Destruction was becoming a bright green and for miles flowers were blooming. Immense trees were standing around them, shielding them from the jealous sky itself. “Thank you” said Creation, happily and smiling brightly.   
It was like the two souls were taking human form now. Destruction was dark skinned, tall and slender, bones and skin and covered in a black long coat floating with the wind. Creation was like a child, with a round face, round hands. A small child, covered in a long white coat with a skin as pale as the moon, and eyes even bluer than the ocean. And the two of them were holding hands. Creation was still missing so many parts of it soul but somewhere the holes were being filled by all the emotions of Destruction. He was still the only one able to love the other, but now Creation could smile, could smile to appease his heart. 

And so years came by, the two mixing to be one. Destruction need to embrace his dearest thing close to his heart, and Creation was in need of a soul. A soul it would not share anymore. Destruction could love, Creation could be someone. They weren’t the same, they weren’t completing each other. Together they weren’t perfect. But if they wanted to be one, nobody could do anything about it. It was selfish, and it was the universe.


End file.
